Valentine's Chocolate
by TigerlilyandHummingbird
Summary: NxM fluff. Slight HxR. Oneshot. Mikan's made something special for someone, but who is it and do they feel the same way?


Valentine's Chocolate

This is NatsumexMikan fluff, with some HotaruxRuka. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to us, and however much we'd love to own Natsume, he belongs to Mikan (and whoever created Gakuen Alice, except that isn't as cute).

Ages: Natsume/Mikan/Hotaru/Ruka – 13

(But to keep things simple they're still in Class B, we have no idea what the classes are called in the Middle School)

Youchi – 6

Tsubasa/Misaki - 17

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please, Hotaru! Please!"

Mikan Sakura was on her knees, in front of her so-called best friend, begging to use the small kitchenette in Hotaru's room, because although Mikan had recently become a 2 star, her bedroom still didn't have the faculties her friend's did.

Hotaru's purple eyes looked down stoically at Mikan's pleading face.

"You want to borrow it to make chocolate for tomorrow?"

Mikan nodded. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, when girls all over Japan gave chocolate to the people they liked (or in Mikan's case everybody).

"Why bother? You can just buy it from the shops, or I'll let you use my machine… for a fee of cause."

Mikan sighed. Using the machine Hotaru had invented as her way of making chocolate would be very expensive…

"Not everyone buys it from the shops," Mikan argued, "I like making it, chocolate's something I'm good at, and it tastes better when you make it by hand." Seeing that she didn't sway Hotaru arguments Mikan had a brain wave.

"And I'll make your chocolate for you!"

Hotaru thought for a moment. It would say her having to buy the ingredients for her machine and would also allow her to give some delicious chocolate (although she wasn't going to tell Mikan that) to her boyfriend of two months, Ruka.

"Fine." Mikan's face lightened.

"But I also want 50 rabbits." Mikan's face fell again. A whole month's allowance. Ouch. But she really didn't have a choice. The only other person that would let her borrow their kitchenette was Iincho, and she couldn't risk him seeing what she was making.

"Fine," she sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The members of Class B were surprised when Mikan entered the classroom the next morning. Instead of her usual cheerful greeting, she barely made it to her desk before crashing out on it.

Hotaru turned round (A/N: Can't remember if she sits in front of Mikan in the anime, but in this story she does) and started to fire the baka gun Mikan.

"Stop it, Hotaru," Mikan whined. "I'm tired." The shots of the gun got harder before Hotaru replied.

"It's own fault. I have to keep you awake some how. If you hadn't spent the whole of last night re-doing it again and again, you wouldn't be tired."

Mikan looked up wearily.

"But it had to be perfect."

"It was fine the first time, anyway it's only for-"

Hotaru stopped as Natsume entered the room, followed by Ruka, but not soon enough as Natsume heard her last words. He stopped and looked at them for a while, wondering what they had been talking about, but when all he got from both them were blank stares he sat down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Youchi and Natsume were walking down one of the random paths in the Academy grounds eating some of Natsume's chocolate.

In Natsume's opinion there was only one good thing about Valentine's Day. He got loads of chocolate from various admirers. The chocolate he got lasted him for about 3 or 4 months. Usually Natsume spent Valentine's Day with Youchi and Ruka, making themselves sick on chocolate, but that was before Ruka started dating Hotaru, so this year, Ruka was spending the day with Hotaru, leaving Natsume and Youchi to get sick by themselves.

Ruka had loved Hotaru's chocolate, but Natsume could have sworn there was similarity between that chocolate that the chocolate Mikan had given the class (Ruka had let him try a bit).

Thinking of Mikan, Natsume caught sight of her, Tsubasa and Misaki under a nearby tree. He stopped and watched as Mikan gave some chocolate to that idiot Andou.

Natsume felt his hand begin to itch, something that always happened when he wanted to see something go up in flames. It would be almost too easy to make Andou go up in flames. Mentally, Natsume began to list the pros and cons of setting Andou on fire.

PRO: Andou would avoid/respect him a bit more

CON: The whole of the Special Ability Class would hate him. No big thing. Most of the school hated/loved him anyway.

CON: Personna would be furious- wait this was a pro. Natsume loved making Personna mad, almost as much as he liked teasing Mikan.

His hand began to itch furiously now. There was no decent reason why he shouldn't set Andou on fire. Then he heard a voice in his head.

"Naaaatttttssssssssuummmmmmeeeeeee!" The voice was incredibly annoyed with him, he recognised it and realised it was Mikan's voice, with it came the most serious con he'd forgotten about. She would hate him, and wouldn't talk to him for at least a week, probably longer.

By now his hand had stopped itching and he decided against setting Andou and started walking again. Wait a minute, his mind said after a couple of metres, causing him to stop again. Why do I care whether Mikan Talks to me or not?

Youchi pulled on Natsume's arm causing Natsume to look down into the younger child's face.

"Onii-chan, are you in love with her? Cause you're acting like you are?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, as Natsume went into his room and turned on the light, he saw something on his pillow. He walked over to the bed and picked up a small bundle of white tissue paper and red ribbon. Natsume felt something hard and pulled apart the bundle. Inside lay a fairly big flame-shaped chocolate. Natsume lifted it to his mouth and took a bite. The flavour of strawberries spread over his tongue. How did the person who made/brought the chocolate know his favourite fruit was strawberry?

He looked down at the bundle of tissue paper again, and saw a small piece of white card. On it was written:

"Happy Valentine's Day,

Natsume!"

In handwriting Natsume knew very well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One Month Later, 14th March, White Day

Mikan sat down on the edge of the bed and let herself fall back on it. She had received quite a few presents from the guys in her class and Tsubasa-sempai in the tradition of giving a present to the person who gave you chocolate.

But she got nothing from Natsume. Mikan wasn't sure to be happy about this, (he hadn't found out that it was her who put the chocolate on his bed) or upset (she would have liked to get a present back from her crush). She rolled onto her side, so she was now facing her pillow. Another thought crept into her head. One that she didn't want to consider. What if he knew that she had given him the chocolate, but he still hated her? Mikan sighed miserably. Yeah, that was probably it. It was then Mikan saw the heart-shaped box on her pillow.

Mikan tried very hard to keep her excitement under control, but it proved hopeless. Maybe, she thought, this is Natsume's present! She opened the box, and her mouth fell open. In the box lay a diamond necklace wrapped round a card. The card said:

"Happy White Day

Polka-Dots."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In case anyone's curious, in Japan, Women give chocolate to Men. This isn't just to show that you like them, in some companies, it's expected, if your female, to give chocolate to your male colleges (we think…) on Valentine's Day, then a month later, on White Day men give presents back. It's traditional to give presents to those who give you chocolate, but we can't see Natsume doing that in a million years! Hope you liked it, Please R&R!


End file.
